


Sizz-lorr and Earthling’s crazy adventures

by SinMama



Series: Irken and Earthling’s crazy adventures [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Alien Worlds, Aliens, Big Guy - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Clutch - Freeform, Cooking, Cream Pie, Creampie, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Puns, Heat season, Hot, Hybrids, Irken, Kinky, Lactating, Lemon, Male - Freeform, Milk, Nesting, Nests, Overheating, PWP, Planets, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Resistances, Smeet, Smut, Spaceships, UFO - Freeform, alien - Freeform, alien dick, body praise, buns, chef, cock - Freeform, culinary arts, female - Freeform, forbidden relationship, heat - Freeform, interbreeding, irkens are great cooks, large, mixbreeding, penis - Freeform, phallus, plottwist, porn with a plot, slowburn, space, spacecraft, straight up porn, thick, worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Porn with a plotEarth is filled with billions of wonderful magical delicacies and being a foodie makes you have that certain adventurous tastebuds for trying different foods, this also led to your career in culinary arts.And yet you serve in a high school cafeteria called Hi Skool where your talents are being wasted- until a alien came, turns out he runs a restaurant and he’s taking you with him after greedily taking your lunch you made for yourself.Now he is your alien boss who is quite close to you the culinary artist,in which this led to his addiction to sex.. with you.
Relationships: Sizz-Lorr (Invader Zim)/Reader, Sizz-Lorr/Reader
Series: Irken and Earthling’s crazy adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sizz-lorr and Earthling’s crazy adventures

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vBKKLjSslIs Adam Lambert- Shady

“Hey give that back you fat fuck!” You just weren’t having it, not at all not today not ever this was your ‘you’ time no one was taking your hard earned and hard worked meal, I had nothing for breakfast and I was starving, “It’s my fucking lunch ye sick bastard!” I glared up at the rather big ‘scary’ looking man who was greedily devouring my lunch that he stole right from my grasp.

He paid no heed to my distress hell no one around seemed to pay any attention at all to the dirty fat fucker food-thief, “You know what- fuck you man!” I shrilled crossing my arms I turned around to pick up my bag to leave the park however suddenly I was grappled back by a strong hand that seemingly managed to wrap around my entire forearm with a tight grip.

“You- did ‘you’ make this.” I hissed glaring up at the man with a scowl, to hell with this man he was making me so pissed.

“Yes, yes I did make that cheesecake- it was my fuckin’ lunch dammit!” I tried to pry my arm from his seemingly scarily massive hand however oh hell he was strong, “L-Let go of me!” I stuttered glaring up at him and baring my teeth in a grimace. 

The large man huffed and tugged me closer making me stumble into his side, “What the h-hell man!” I tried to shove him to push myself away from his bulky frame by pressing my hand against his chest and weasel my arm from his grip but his grip seemed to be almost terrifyingly strong and inescapable entirely, my chest tightened with a sudden fear of fight or flight instincts a strangely eerily strong stranger had my arm locked in a tight grip of his large hand.

“You’re going to come with me- and you are going to make more of this stuff for me, no exceptions.” He asked- or should I say more of commanded me, I looked up at this man as if he were psychotic which I truly believed he was and if not even more so he had to be deranged. 

“Are you insane!” I shuddered internally wishing that I could slap him but I didn’t currently have the nerves to do just that of what he deserved, “I-I won’t! I refuse to do anything for you, I have a job to do at a cafeteria I am not wasting my time with some- some psychotic person!” Stuttering I glared up at him with the burning hatred of a thousand suns but internally I was fearing for my life. This stranger came out of nowhere staring at me from a distance before approaching me out of the blue snatching my cheesecake from my grasp sniffed it and ate it completely, I don’t know what he is planning to do to me now it made me afraid but I need to be strong because no one was doing anything about it- fuck this city is disgusting and horrible I swear I could be stabbed and they wouldn’t call an ambulance they’d just walk around doing nothing about it, hell I bet I could be bones or a rotting corpse and the morgue would never arrive to pick up the remains.

I shivered at that morbid thought grimacing, “Then quit your job human, you are working for me now and my restaurant.” He huffed practically dragging me I stumbled into his chest gasping I pressed my hand against his chest trying to push myself away however alas it did absolutely nothing his arm was tightly locked around me. I began to have a panic attack.

“R-Release me now! I-I-I will mace you- I’ll call the cops there are witnesses!” I tried anything that could come to mind, firstly I had no mace which was my mistake for not carrying protection around a dirty fiendish city, secondly I couldn’t call the cops I couldn’t move at all and my phone battery was dead, thirdly I doubted that anyone would care to be a witness however I just hoped that the bluffs I called could or would save my life. 

Unfortunately the man did not buy that at all he snorted at my weak attempts, “Is that really all you have? Oh well that won’t matter anyways you’ll be staying in the restaurant as I do, no one ever bothers the chef drones anyways so you won’t need training.” He grumbled which almost seemed to just rumble through his body making me shiver in fear and disgust.

He held tightly onto me as he began to drag me along into a direction however fear instilled into complete panic as he began dragging me towards the tree line the edge of the park that led into the woods that the massive place had, I began to hit his chest with my fist screaming for help however a squeak could only escape me as his hand went around my mouth covering it entirely, my whole body shook when he easily picked me up with one arm all the while keeping his massive hand clamped on my mouth I trembled tears running down my cheeks, oh gosh I was being kidnapped out in broad daylight.

The deeper we went into the woods the darker it got and the more a unsettled feeling filled my chest a complete feeling of agony complete pure fear, eventually a rather oddly massive van popped into view with a weird brand I haven’t heard of on its side, a sigh rumbled through him and I shivered sobbing, “Finally, I can remove this disgusting disguise.” The vehicle opened up and he stepped inside.

Immediately I knew once we entered, he’s not human-

The inside was completely metal with weird sounds and symbols, lights and colours flooding the area inside and a symbol on a platform on the ground, my eyes widened when I looked back at the ‘thing’ that now held me all I could place it was that it was alien. His skin was a pale green, purple eyes with dark rings around them he had a scar on the left eye with two staples of sorts, wearing a weird alien like uniform and a chef hat with an antenna poking out the other must be covered, and there I got his name as I saw a messily down on name tag on his vest, ‘Sizz-Lorr’. I trembled, oh gosh an alien has abducted me after stealing my fucking cheesecake.

Finally he removed his hand from my mouth and dropped me onto my ass I hissed cringing at the sudden pain in my tailbone, wincing as I rubbed my rump hoping my tailbone was fine however my main concern was the massive alien before me who left me on the cold metallic floor heading towards what I assumed was the cockpit with heavy thudding steps, I shivered at the sudden thought of how easily he could probably just wrench my arm off or pop my head like a grape, “Wh-What are you going t-“ I was cut of with a sudden curt reply.

“I already told you- are all humans just as oblivious?” He grunted as he seated himself on a large chair defiantly built for his massive hulking frame, I stayed put on my spot laying on the floor hesitant to move anywhere, there was an awkward silence for those few moments which felt so much more longer due to the petrifying moment no one made a move before he finally broke the silence looking back at me with a glare, “Are you coming?” I laid there unsure and muscles completely taut. 

He grumbled and sighed dragging his massive hand on his face saying something completely incoherent that were just angry metallic like clicks and hisses, “Fine! Lay on the darn floor then without your stupid human dignity.” He turned back around grabbing some controls from what I could see it resembled almost that of a steering wheel. I only then realized what he was trying to say I looked pointedly at the seat aside his, he wanted me to sit ‘next’ to him, I shivered at that very thought but pushed down my fear like oh what could go wrong with sitting next to a massive alien who just abducted you after stealing your cheesecake- absolutely nothing wrong (y/n). 

I gulped slowly moving taking my time to get up off the floor afraid that making the wrong move would mean my ghastly and rather sickly demise, however no matter how I moved he seemed to remain still and focused on whatever he was doing which most likely could be piloting the vehicle, I hesitantly moved up to the front into the supposed cockpit I kept my eyes on him the entire time only stopping when he glanced at me, “Enjoying the view?” He huffed and looked away on instinct as embarrassment filled my every nerve.

“You... you have abducted me- how- how am I supposed to react to sudden ‘generosity.’” I hissed out sarcastically trying to keep my distance from him as I moved to slide up onto the seat, I shivered as I heard a rumbling chuckle come from him something about that was rather spine chilling.

“Why I didn’t abduct you I simply hired you.” 

“Well I don’t know where you are from but we don’t kidnap people on Earth who kept saying they didn’t want the job- and we especially don’t take their food.” I grunted as I tried to get up onto the seat, gasping as I felt a large hand on my ass push me I almost fell onto my face as I was pushed onto the seat, I could feel my cheeks burning rather painfully and my chest constrict.

I heard him mutter something and I didn’t dare look at him and rather instead I focused on- space... holy fucking shit I’m actually in space, “Well, it’s what we do, I hired you immediately because that- that thing you keep saying that you made tasted inexplicably good, we need more things on the menu in the restaurant anyways there hadn’t been many customers of lately and with the Foodening coming I defiantly can’t have that.” He hissed.

Well, I muddled in my own thoughts for a moment at this new occurrence and what this would mean for me, aside from being torn away from my family and home who in any case never cared about me aside from my pot plants- I had a sucky job on Earth having a high culinary arts degree yet working at a shitty school cafeteria? And here I was technically being abducted to a job of a life time of becoming a chef in an alien restaurant mind you an extraterrestrial place I was being abducted into this. I glanced at ‘Sizz-Lorr’ making up my mind either making the best or the worst decision in my entire life.

“So... Sizz-Lorr.” I spoke unsurely and he seemed to at least spare glance at me, “I thought this over and have decided to accept the job- however I-I-Uh-“ I immediately began to lose my bravado as he face me with a quirked eye his antenna dropped, “-I s-suppose you’ll be needing my information.” He grunted and looked away from me typing something into the console in front of him.

“You’re a female, age of twenty six earth years old, you have a degree in something called culinary arts and you were underpaid in your previous job at a high school as a lunch lady. You live alone in a place called an apartment complex floor five room one three three, you have no pets nor any lovers and most of all hadn’t contacted family in months, perfect for the job.” He looked over to me with an unimpressed expression, “That doesn’t sound at all impressive for someone who made that thing.”

I sat for a moment in silence reeling from the information he did have on me, although only then the insult struck me I glowered, “Hey I am that quite impressive!” I crossed my arms leaning back from the big alien, “I’ll have you know I can make any recipe as I have worked hard to memorize as much as possible to create the most finest dishes for the greatest of restaurants!” My human pride was struck so dearly.

Sizz-Lorr seemed to grin glancing at me, “And yet you are a service drone at this ‘high-school’ place?” He made quotation marks for the high-school part, “Tell me what kind of so called master of snacks works at a place with low income, sounds like a pathetic thing to me.” He laughed, I tried to retort but had nothing I could say, I grumbled furrowing my brows and he laughed more at my lack of response and at my complete and utter failure of trying to keep my dignity, needless to say I could feel the intense burning embarrassment.

Eventually sitting in silence a planet came into view one that was as bright and so much more lovely than Earth, I shifted on the large seat perking up and staring at the large planet that seemed to emit an overwhelming glow however upon further inspection I realized it was surrounded by what I could guess would be advertisements, Hell it didn’t even look like there was any land left on the planet but just concrete complete stone and metals towering buildings as we got closer and closer. In any case however I looked at the place in absolute awe this was an alien civilization and I was abducted to serve in a extraterrestrial restaurant- as much as I was still sour over the loss of my cheesecake- I felt like this could truly be my new better beginning.

I stared in awe at all the different alien businesses we passed by in the spacecraft, seeing all the shuffling and intermingling bodies of different species browsing and going through into the different bright bustling hustling businesses that bare only one reason to exist, to sell as much product and make money. 

However he further we went the more the scenery changed slowly becoming slightly grittier, I cringed internally as the spacecraft slowed down sputtering to a stop by the side of a rather uninviting gritty restaurant, “Is... is this the place?” I held a slightly concerned expression for my own well being looking towards the large alien who grunted and stood up after landing the ship, I cringed externally this time as he squeezed past between the two chair and left me here to figure out what to do next. 

Eventually I came to the conclusion I should at least probably follow him, I defiantly didn’t plan on getting lost on this planet especially not after witnessing the grittiness on this side we were in. I slid off the seat and left the cockpit quite quickly to see Sizz-Lorr stand by the entrance adjusting his chef hat and vest before slamming his fist against a panel, to which in turn spluttered and sparked revealing a door that opened wide to exit through I hesitated momentarily but clearly he wasn’t going to wait for my slow ass to become brave enough to go, I followed suite of him quickly not wanting to be left behind and possibly be abducted again by another alien.

“Whoa.” I spoke breathlessly upon stepping outside my senses were even more so overwhelmed, this may be a more gritty looking area but perhaps that actually meant this side was older, my senses were overwhelmed by the different unique smells and noises if not most of all I could smell rather sickly sweetest of scents. However it may be sweet smelling I cringed internally at the idea of having to smell that for whatever the rest of my days may be on working here at this place. I quickly looked back at Sizz-Lorr suddenly embarrassed at noticing his rather ‘strong’ stare whilst he held the door open into the back of the building, my cheeks flushed embarrassment slightly warmed, I held my head down just to avoid being embarrassed further as I swiftly entered however it turned to flustered and slight annoyance with a yelp when he slapped my ass and shoved me along inside following closely and shutting the door behind him. 

“Come on, you’ve got to put on the right work clothes.” He spoke rather gruffly his large hand on my back now which made me tense up slightly.

I glanced up at him as he led me around to another area I only happened to get a glimpse of the kitchen and some other green, bug eyed aliens with antennas, were they the same as Sizz-Lorr, why are they so small? 

“You can get dressed in my office.” He grumbled opening the door to reveal a rather smallish room with a plainly simple desk and of course a cartoonishly large chair, he patted my lower back and dropped a bundle of clothing into my hands leaving me to stand there to process it all, “You get twenty minutes so hurry up.” He grunted glancing at me momentarily before leaving and shutting the door rather loudly making me flinch.

Alright, recap. A big ass alien stole and ate my cheesecake lunch, I got kidnapped by said alien and now I work for also said alien. I glanced at the clothing in my arms with a curious expression, “Now let’s see what shite I’m going to have to work with.” I was intrigued I mean what kind of advanced wear could aliens have I bet it’ll be- my slowly excited grin became a prominent frown and disappointment with a slight tinge of cringing, “Of fucking course.” It be damned as one of the most ugliest looking outfits I have ever seen, damn if this alien has terrible tastes. 

I sighed, however if I probably ever want this job on another world working with aliens then I would have to do what is necessary no matter what. Begrudgingly I placed it down on the desk and began taking off my clothes one by one all the while glancing at the horrific article of clothing, once I was stark naked I hesitantly picked up the shirt glancing over it with a not so eager expression and began putting it on slipping it over my form and realizing that it was rather too... well small, “Of course obviously they don’t come in human size I mean-“ I grumbled in annoyance when I heard a thud, realizing my pants just fell off the desk onto the large seat I shuffled along over trying to reach over the desk, goddamn my panties are giving me a helluva Camel toe.

Just then the door swung open and I froze completely ever fiber in my body going taut eyes wide and flustered, “Times-“ Sizz-Lorr’s loud voice announced him however there was an obvious pause and a deep sharp intake of air. Oh how the hell do I explain this, I began to turn around.

“Look I can ex- aah!” I choked on my own words as I was forced to facing forward again and was so suddenly bent over the desk, holy hell he was incredibly fast for his size. I gripped the desk edge opposite of me tightly enough that my knuckles turned white, I could feel his cold clothing against my skin making me squirm in discomfort, “L-Let me go- this isn’t appropriate.” 

Dread filled me, my hairs prickling and standing on end as he heard something heavy being shuffled about there was a loud resonating clink and something falling heavily onto the ground, I shuddered pressing into the desk now trying to get as far away as possible. I froze as a moan escaped my lips as something large pressed against my vulva completely smooshing it while it was still trapped by the thin cloth of my panties, I tried stifling more moans but it was impossible as it began rubbing up and down applying the slightest of pressure in certain areas.

I was soon a rather trembling mess, anxious, hot, sweaty and horny intensifying heat filling my groin which was already staining my panties with his consistent pressure against my vulva leaving me to grip the edge of the desk shuddering and trembling crying out in whimpers, the pleasure that fucking cheesecake thieving alien was bringing it was so teasing as though even if it were intense egging me to the edge I just couldn’t get over it and reach my climax leaving me a hot soaked mess. I whined crying out into my arm pressing the side of my head against the desk as Sizz-Lorr continued to edge me into climax but never threw me over just constantly teasing.

I shuddered gasping when finally he did something else other than the constant pressure, a shiver ran through my spine as his hand pulled away I could feel the now rather warm wet glove against my lower back dragging the hem of my panties down enough until gravity took over making them bunch around my feet, “A-Ah.” I barely managed to mewl out, feeling my vagina throb at the fact he was taking a deep whiff of me as though he could smell my arousal so intensely before, “Aah!” I cried out feeling something press into me so quickly past my vulva, oh lord it was fucking huge and with a painful snap inside and trickling warmth I certainly knew my hymen was broken just like that my virginity taken by my new apparent alien boss. 

My nails dug into the desk I could feel the slight splinters but couldn’t care less for it as the overwhelming pain and tinges of pleasure was so much more noticeable and wanting, “Who is a good human.” He whispered into my ear leaving me to shudder and gasp for air as he slowly pushed more of that fat fucking cock of his inside of me, oh- oh I could feel it twitching and throbbing each throb was so intense it was like his own cock was alive itself. I sobbed feeling the pressure inside against my cervix pressing and pressing more and more oh I yearned for him to get deeper inside of me so bad but yet it felt like I couldn’t fit anymore of him inside of me.

“S-Sizz-Lorr!” I cried out as he laid on top of me squishing my petite body against the desk, squishing that fat cock he had in me making me feel him even more- it felt so incredibly alien I could feel individual rings that seemed to pulsating from the base all the way to the tip leaving me shaking and sobbing wanting to finally feel a climax and for him to stuff me like a goddamn fucking thanksgiving turkey. Of fuck, I choked up as he slowly began to buck his hips dragging out his thick tentacle phallus slowly and thrusting squishing forcing it back inside of me, I could feel his pleasured groans as it rumbled through his chest practically vibrating against my back, “Oh Sizz-Lorr.” I moaned loudly keening whining shutting my eyes tightly as I felt something slimy and slithering against my shoulder and neck curling against my cheek making me shiver from its coldness as much as the frigid cock he was squeezing into me was.

A rumbling groan and growl left his chest vibrating against me, “Ngh- I’m going to put a bun in your oven- gah- for sure.” He grunted as he thrusted into me shifting and jostling my entire body as he fucked my brains out making it so difficult to comprehend anything else other than the pleasure.

“P-Please.” I begged and gasped feeling him grind against my ass as he thrusted his monstrosity of a cock inside of me, his thrusts were so much that he had jostled me all the way on top his desk leaving him to stand against the edge of it and grip my should from falling off on the other side into his chair, “F-Fuck.” It was just to much my vision blurred as I slowly became light headed, his cock was throbbing so intensely and oh I sobbed as it began to swell to a even larger size I felt like he was going to tear me into but no, it was but just a tidal wave my climax washing over me as I cried out his name. All I could hear from Sizz-Lorr were but metallic hisses and clicks something so otherworldly as he gyrated his hips trying to achieve his own orgasm as he could no longer thrust he was literally plugged inside.

Then it happened, he hissed loudly almost crushing me beneath his body as he laid himself on top of mine, such frigid fluids filled my insides squelching loudly unable to stay inside as he squished me like a icing packet slime practically exploding and shooting out from between my legs oh lord it was so cold against my skin and so slimy, I could hear it sloshing and splashing onto the ground in thick globs. And there my vision was slowly darkening seeing darkness creeping in the corners while he spilled his essence into me, I could only feel gentle petting on my head as his weight left my back and his voice lulling me off, “Hmph, perhaps you are of more use to me than just as a chef.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Discord today! Keep up to date with chapters and new stories- make new friends in a judgement free place for all fandom lovers, share Oc’s and ideas, roleplay with multiple people. Also join in on my horror game live-stream events coming soon to YouTube!
> 
> Discord Server (The Ominous Chat): https://discord.gg/2fXdWPh


End file.
